The Calamity
by NeverEndNeverland
Summary: When a college student's friend goes missing while on a trip to a supposedly haunted mansion, he is never seen again. She then goes to the mansion in search for her friend and make sure that nothing wrong has happened to him.


The Calamity

"_This is Himuro Mansion, huh?" A young man walked up to this decrepit, old building that was hidden deep within the woods. He's been doing research for a class project about a local haunting for his college class, and this was the place to be. "I never would have thought it would be this hard to find…" He looked at his map to see if there _was_ anything to show where this building would be, if it ever was there in the first place. Having to ask the locals about the location, it took him hours to finally find his destination. "Man, I sure hope the legends aren't true about this place. Otherwise, I won't come back alive." He sighed and packed away the map and walked towards the ruins. "Now, time to get this project over with." He trekked his final steps to the front entrance. "Why's it so dark in here?" Pulling out a flashlight, he gazed around the first room. The sun was setting, and that was the last time he has __seen any daylight._

_Alive._

**The Calamity**

* * *

I haven't heard from my classmate in a few weeks now. Kazuki told me that he was going to find Himuro Mansion for his research paper, but he's been gone too long. Where has he gone that doesn't allow him to be able to contact anyone? Even his mentor hasn't heard from him since he first left.

Kazuki has been my best friend for years, so, I don't understand why he hasn't called me at all. Besides, the project is now _way _overdue. I have constantly been trying to call his cell phone. No answer but his voice mail. That was in the beginning. Then, in the end, I got a strange sound, like a grumbling or chanting, something dark and creepy, and finally, nothing. After that one, all I ever got was silence. I need to find him, now. Find him now or I'll never see him again.

Today, I leave. I have decided what I was going to do, and I was going to find him as soon as possible. I have gone through Kazuki's papers about ghosts and spirits. I was to bring a flashlight, holy water, etc. The final thing was a camera. Apparently, they can capture anything that can't be seen by the naked eye, so I would be able to find any spirits. Also, with evil spirits, or anything that would try to attack me in there, it would help damage the evil, and free the soul. Or, something like that.

There was also something in the papers about some sort of strange Shinto Rituals that were held at the mansion. I don't remember them all that much.

All I knew was that I needed to get in there and get out unharmed. Not that it was guaranteed, or anything. Because, if something has happened to Kazuki, which would be the reason he hasn't called, then that means that something could possibly happen to me. Most likely.

I just hope, you know, for the best. I just hope I'll find him. Save him, if needed. Who knows what will happen?

"Suki, are you sure you want to go find Kazuki?" My mentor, Professor Takashi asked. I just looked at him and nodded. He just sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing his forehead. I could tell that he wanted to stop me, but he knew he couldn't, which is why he is frustrated.

"Professor, there is nothing else for me to do to get him back." I stated. "We filed the missing persons report, we tried contacting him, and police are starting to believe he's dead. I don't and I won't let him die." I turned from him, grabbing my back. "We have already had to tell his parents that he's never coming back, but, I won't let them down. I _will_ bring him back."

Professor Takashi put his glasses back on and stood up from his desk. "Very well," He paused, then continued. "Make sure you do." I looked up at him and nodded again.

I headed towards the classroom door and said, "If anything happens to me," I stopped and turned to look at him one last time. "Please, don't tell my family about me going there."

"What else can I say?" Professor Takashi questioned.

"I don't know. Make something up." I turned back to the door. "Be creative."

That was the last I saw of Professor Takashi. That was the last I saw of the city. Now, I'm on my way deep into the wooded mountains outside of Tokyo. It was difficult to try to find the mansion by myself, so I did get directions from some reluctant locals.

"Aw, man…It's getting late." I looked towards the sky to spot the sun setting. "I need to find this mansion soon, or else I'll be stuck out here all night…"

Just as I said that, I spotted an old building, left in ruin at the top of a hill.

"That's got to be it." I said with a light smile. However, as I approached the building, I felt uneasy. Why was this? What is this feeling towards a building I haven't been to? I stopped in my tracks and looked up at the building. It looked like it has fallen apart and that no one has been there in centuries. But, that isn't true, because plenty of people have been there in the past few years. Like Kazuki…

"Alright, time to find him." I said to myself as I walked through the front entrance, pulling out my camera. I just had to find Kazuki and get out of there. It was dark. Creepy. The building creaked and moaned, and I didn't know if that was from the ghosts, or if it was from the building because of its age. I took my heavy duty flashlight from my bag and turned it on, and looked around the front entrance. A lot of this room has already fallen apart. Probably from that earthquake a while back.

"Kazuki?" I questioned in a whisper. Then, when no response came in this room, I called loudly. "Kazuki?!" No response again. Nothing, but the sound of footsteps. Wait, footsteps? That means someone's here. Is it Kazuki? It was coming from through the door to the left. I have to find him.

"Is that you, Kazuki?" I questioned opening the door. Dark. As dark as the last room. I saw ropes dangling from the ceiling. This was really starting to freak me out. Down the hallway, there was a mirror. It was fading at the edges, and my reflection looked back at me. As I walked towards the mirror, I thought I saw a figure standing behind me.

"Kazuki?" I quickly turned around to see if it was my friend, hopeful that it was. But, no one was there. I looked back to the mirror, and nothing was there but my reflection. "Where have you gone?" I questioned, frowning.

"…_this place is so dark…where am I …"_ I could hear Kazuki's voice faintly from the room to my right. He's got to be in there. I smiled, once again, hopeful I would be able to see my friend again.

"Kazuki! I knew you were alright!" I ran through the door into another dark room. I couldn't see him, but I could hear the stairs creaking. Either someone walking upstairs, or downstairs. I walked towards the steps to see him walking up them. "Where are you going?" I asked him. "The way out is down here." He stopped at the top, and didn't move.

"…_there's someone here…I need help…I can't see…"_ He said, not turning to me. "Of course there's someone here. It's me, Suki, your best friend. I came to get you." I said as I started up the stairs. "And, what do you mean "you can't see", I have a flashlight in my hands."

He slowly started to turn towards me, and I stopped. _"…please…help me…" _He moaned. I backed down the stairs. "Kazuki? What's wrong with you?" I asked. He wasn't acting like his usual self.

"…_I'm scared…I need help…someone…help me…"_

When he finished turning, I couldn't see his face, it was hidden by his hat. "K-kazuki?" I was getting scared. I didn't know what I was looking at, anymore. Was it my friend? Or, was it his ghost? He was starting to fade and what looked like ropes appeared on his ankles, wrists, and neck.

He lifted his head and it was pale, grey in color. His eyes were white and he had a terrified look on his face.

"…_they want a sacrifice…why do they want me?…why this ritual?…"_ His voice echoed through the room as he looked at me. _"…now…they want fresh blood…fresh blood to seal the gate…" _He slowly raised a hand to me, pointing his index finger at me. _"…they want…you…"_

I ran. I dropped everything and I ran out of the room and into the roped hallway. Tears formed in my eyes from fright and sadness. Kazuki is dead, after all? And, I'm next? What ritual? Is that what the ropes were about? I felt something grab my arms. Hands? And, what is that? A girl in a white kimono? She was small, young, with long black hair. She was pointing at me. Or, perhaps, the hands grabbing me.

"…Why?…" I choked out through my heavy sobs. She didn't answer, and just lowered her hand, disappearing through the darkness that started to engulf my body. I could hear slow music and chanting. The hands on my arms turned into ropes around my wrists. They were around my ankles, as well as my neck. As I lay on a platform, I couldn't see were the ropes were coming from, it was too dark. They were bound to be attached to something. But, I could see blood. Lots of blood. I saw a few spectators watching me. Waiting for something. What is this ritual?

I saw Kazuki out there. And, a lot of other people, like the famous novelist, Mr. Junsei Takamine. He disappeared quite some time ago. So, this is what happened to him. I also saw a woman in a white kimono with the same ropes as mine. I couldn't see her face from behind her hair, but I knew that she was the one behind this.

Since I now knew there was no turning back from this, I frowned and lowered my head to the side, waiting for my death. Finally, my arms, legs and head were torn right off my body.

_Will the curse of the mansion ever be lifted…?_

* * *

**Author's Comments: **First of all, I would like to put the disclaimer as that I do not own the legend of the Himuro Mansion or own Project Zero/Fatal Frame characters or story line. I do, however own the college students and teachers that are told in this story.

Also, this is mostly based on the actuall haunting, rather than the video game. But, it does have some parts of the game in it, because I was thinking of it while writing.

This was done for a senior project of mine, which my mentor has not read yet because I have not gottent the free time to let him. But, I was suprised o hear that, when my mother read it, she thought I souned a lot like James Patterson. I was extremely flattered, and I hope you all think so, too. Please, do not scold me for anything that seems wrong in the story, because, tried my best.

Review kindly, please~ :D


End file.
